Red vs Blue: Big City
by JakeandAmir4Ever
Summary: The gang from Blood Gulch goes back to Earth, but only to a deserted wasteland.
1. Chapter 1

**Red vs Blue: Big City: Chapter I**

* * *

Church was standing on top of the Blue base watching out over the Blood Gulch canyon. Tucker was standing up there with him. They weren't speaking.

"Hey, Church?" Tucker asked.

"If you ask why we're here one more time, I am going to shove my foot down your throat!" Church said.

"I was going to ask if we had to stand up here, or if we could do something else you jerk" Tucker said.

"Oh…yeah, this is boring. Let's go check on Doc and Caboose" Church said.

Church and Tucker both walked back inside the base to see Doc and Caboose in the kitchen. Doc was getting a blood sample from Caboose.

"What the hell are you doing?" Church asked.

"Oh, glad you guys are here; I need to do physicals on all of you. I was just finishing up on Caboose, and this test requires a blood sample" Doc said.

"Uhhhhh" Caboose said.

"How much blood did you take, Doc?" Church asked.

"I don't know; this is a pretty big syringe" Doc said holding a fairly large syringe.

"I want some pasghetti" Caboose said.

"Oh no, he's forgetting how to pronounce certain words" Doc said.

"No, that's how he always says it" Tucker said.

"Oh, then the results of his physical might not be good" Doc said.

Church was getting a call on his radio; it was from command. "I have to take a call, if Caboose passes out call someone with a medical degree" Church said leaving the room.

"Does one from online count?" Doc asked.

"No!" Church said. Church answered the call on his radio.

"Come in Valhalla Outpost 17-B; Come in" A woman's voice said.

"This is Outpost 17-B, I read you command" Church said.

* * *

"Mommy, can I have my binky?" Caboose asked.

"Caboose, I am not your mother" Tucker said.

"Oh…Daddy will you go get Mommy?" Caboose asked.

"You want me to put the blood back into him?" Doc asked.

"No, this is actually a step up from how he usually acts" Tucker said.

Church walked back into the room.

"Oh, Mommy you're back" Caboose said.

"Shut up, Caboose; I just got off the radio with command, they're sending us on a mission" Church said.

"Oh great, where to this time?" Tucker asked.

"…Earth" Church said.

"What?" Doc asked.

"Are you serious?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, and not just Earth, Africa" Church said.

* * *

**This is my new story based on a few maps from Halo 2. These maps are Ivory Tower, Headlong, Terminal, and District. These maps are all city themed and seem to be placed in New Mombasa, Africa. I thought it would be funny to send the Blood Gulch gang there.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Red vs Blue: Big City: Chapter II**

* * *

The ship finally landed in the center of the city. The Blues had been instructed to be very careful, as this city had seemed to be out of reach from the outside world as of late. What the blues thought was the weirdest part about this mission was that the Reds had also been sent with them. This seemed very strange, even for a command whose motivational words were try to win, and don't die. They all got out of the ship, except for the pilot, and unloaded their gear.

"Alright, I'm going to be just outside the city if you need anything. Try not to need anything" The pilot said begrudgingly as he flew away.

"What a jackass" Grif said.

"What the fuck are we doing here, anyway?" Tucker asked.

"We're supposed to figure out what happened here" Church said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Simmons asked.

"Look around, this place is a fucking ghost town" Church said.

Everyone looked around to see that they were standing in the middle of the street, there was nobody around, and there were cars just sitting around.

"What in blazes did happen here?" Sarge asked.

"Am I going to have to answer every single question you people have?" Church asked.

"Yes" Everyone except Caboose answered. "No wait, what was the question again?" Caboose asked.

"Ugh, apparently this city has been contacted several times by people, but no one ever replied" Church said.

"They all just disappeared?" Simmons asked.

"Oh my god, I don't know!" Church said.

"This sucks" Grif said.

"Yeah, but if they did disappear imagine how many chicks we would save" Tucker said.

"Yeah, it'll be fun to watch you get turned down by all of them" Church said.

"Fuck you dude" Tucker said.

"Where are we?" Caboose asked.

"Haven't you been paying attention?" Church asked.

"No, when I was a kid I was told I have AD…

Caboose stopped talking after he saw the ladybug on the ground.

"I'll catch him up to speed later" Church said.

"Maybe I should put him on medication" Doc said.

"Good idea" Tucker said.

"Where are we supposed to stay?" Sarge asked.

Church pulled out his map. "According to this, there are two color coded buildings a few blocks from here. One blue and one red" Church said.

"Okay, I think everyone would feel much better if we as little contact as possible with the other teams, agreed?" Sarge asked.

"Agreed" Everyone but Caboose said.

"Wait, I know you guys are enemies, but you need to work together, and communicating is a big part of-

"Anybody who thinks we should ignore Doc, keep walking" Church said.


End file.
